SCP-021-PT
Item #: SCP-021-PT Threat Level: Orange Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: Due to SCP-021-PT's geographical characteristics it cannot be transported to any secure installation of the Foundation. The hydric extension preceding the entrance of its containment zone must be guarded by the Foundation-owned Hydroceanographic Research Ship "Snow Dame". The area has been defined as a zone of scientific exploration under the care of a private initiative. Schedules for maintenance and supplies (including human resources) are cited in the attachment to the relevant documentation pertaining to Operation: Antarctica. The operation of equipment capable of causing structural damage must be performed cautiously; explosive substances, or any material with explosive capacity that is not essential for the maintenance of SCP-021-PT's custody, must be kept stocked outside the exclusion zone. In case of recession induced by natural or human influence that may compromise the object's infrastructure, Protocol Igloo must be activated, and a base built around SCP-021-PT to maintain its cover. Personnel belonging to the containment team of SCP-021-PT must avoid partaking, either actively or passively, in the performances of SCP-021-PT-1 instances. Visualization by individuals inside the object's interior is strictly prohibited and should be conducted remotely through audiovisual means from previously prepared equipment organized in the locale. Individuals that have been converted permanently are to be considered lost. Instances of SCP-021-PT-1 must be treated cautiously despite any amicable demeanour. No personal connections are to be made except Rapport; their performances must not suffer any type of interference by external agents. Requests by these instances are to be provided at the discretion of the expeditionary council. During events SCP-021-PT-B, Protocol Vigil must be activated, during which instances of -1 will be extracted from 021-PT and protected until the following valid period for them to conduct performances; any instances of SCP-021-PT-3 must be liquidated on sight. SCP-021-PT's exterior. Stationed in the Antarctic Ocean. Description: SCP-021-PT is a maritime iceberg adrift towards the coast of the State of Santa Catarina, in Brazil. Its initial sighting was during a movement through the southernmost lithograph region of Argentina and Uruguay, and by vessels navigating the Antarctic and Atlantic oceans. SCP-021-PT was towed and anchored once more in the Antarctic Ocean, and its current stationary state has since been unaltered by oceanic streams. SCP-021-PT holds a glacial lapa cavern, predominantly horizontal and with a unique room, preceded by a meandering corridor, housing the partial structure of a theatre4. This structure is symmetrical and semicircular, possesses a parterre, loges, and three galleries, and is occupied by approximately 170 instances of SCP-021-PT-2. The totality of the architectural elements, with the exception of those extensively used by SCP-021-PT-1 instances, exhibit signs of freezing and lack of maintenance, with small areas completely ruined due to the exposure; the proscenium, and the parterre are divided by an irregular rupture with 20 metres in diameter by 50 metres in depth. inside this structure there are currently five6 instances of humanoid entities with similar appearances to that of androgynous human individuals, denominated SCP-021-PT-1, currently from A to E. These instances are comprised of a vitreous-crystalline material similar to ice. The common attire and the costumes worn by these instances have been adapted to the climatic conditions of the region, normally in a ludic manner. These instances present functional human physiological capabilities despite not requiring the maintenance thereof. Their skulls do not exhibit nasal nor ocular cavities. These instances are generally affable, and are capable of communicating in English, Italian, and French. Their abilities and expertise are varied but normally connected to artistic performances and fields. ! ! ! |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} Dr.Sakira and '''SCP-G '''are to look into this.